Chemistry
by fyd818
Summary: Sometimes it’s not about who wins the fight, or how. Sometimes it’s all about the feel of the fight itself. Short piece of LukeMara fluffiness


Disclaimer: I don't own _Star Wars_, or any characters, places, things, or ideas therein. These belong to George Lucas, Lucasfilm Ltd., and 20th Century Fox. Mara Jade belongs to Timothy Zahn, not me. I am writing this fic for entertainment purposes only, not monetary gain of any sort.

Summary: Sometimes it's not about who wins the fight, or how. Sometimes it's all about the feel of the fight itself. Short LukeMara fluffiness

Rating: K+

Warnings: Very slight violence, and fluff

Pairing: Luke/Mara, slight Han/Leia

Spoilers: Little ones for _Vision of the Future_ and _Survivor's Quest_

Part: 1/1

**Dedication**: To my twin sister, _jewel of athos_, who introduced me to the character of Mara, and made me love Luke and Mara together before I ever even picked up my first Timothy Zahn _Star Wars_ book. Thanks so much, twin, and I hope you enjoy this!

**Author's Note:** This is my first strictly _Star Wars_ fic, though I have written for _The Clone Wars_ before. I adore the pairing of Luke/Mara, and wanted to write a fluffy little piece for them. Thank you so much for checking this fic out, and I really hope you enjoy it! ~fyd

--------------

**Chemistry**

_fyd818_

-------------

Their lightsabers crashed against each other, blue meeting green. For a moment the weapons' wielders pressed with equal force, canceling each other out, until one got the upper hand.

Mara Jade Skywalker growled softly as she stumbled backwards. "You used the Force for that push, didn't you?" she asked somewhat breathlessly, her bright green eyes narrowed. "That's cheating."

Luke Skywalker smiled innocently at her, circling around her as she held her saber ready for another attack. "Would I do that?"

"In a heartbeat," she murmured, briefly tossing her head so her red braid fell off her shoulder and down her back again.

Shrugging, Luke jumped toward her in an attack again, almost casually swinging his lightsaber as he fended off her new attack. No matter how hard Mara worked, she couldn't seem to get the upper hand on him…

And here she'd thought she'd become quite the proficient swordswoman. Apparently she was wrong.

For a while the two of them traded blows, concentrating solely on each other and allowing the Force to guide their movements. Mara knew that if they were really fighting to hurt or kill each other, their movements would be much swifter and harder, but they were training, almost playing, really. There was little to no chance they would hurt each other.

A flicker of movement suddenly caught Mara's attention to her left. She faltered for less than a breath, but it was enough. Luke managed to twist his blade under and around hers and snatch it right out of her hand, deactivating it in mid-air as he drew it to his free hand with the Force.

Suddenly Mara was standing there without a weapon, her own and Luke's pointed at her. She sighed in defeat. "You win yet again."

Shutting down both their lightsabers, Luke handed hers before returning his to his belt. "You're getting much better. It took me longer to get your weapon away, and your defense was amazing."

Mara turned the handle of her deactivated saber around and around in her hands, focusing on it instead of Luke. "But you still got it away from me. And I was distracted." She glanced over at the doorway, where Luke's twin sister, Leia Organa Solo, smiled and waved apologetically.

"I asked her to come early," Luke said calmly. "I wanted to see how you'd react if I introduced a distraction into our training." He tipped his head to the side and smiled at her slightly. "You're still learning, Mara. And for that matter, so am I. So are we all. I knew not to react when Leia came in because I was expecting her. You weren't. If our roles had been reversed, I might have reacted the same way as you."

"_Might_ have," Mara stressed.

Stepping forward, Luke brushed a few loose strands of red hair off her face, gently tucking them behind her ear. "You've come so far," he whispered. The intensity in his blue eyes made something deep in her stomach flutter. "You're a treasure, Mara. I'm so glad that Sidious was never able to completely turn you to the Dark side." Leaning forward, he pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead. All the love and protectiveness and fierce happiness he was feeling towards her flowed into her, making her feel so warm and safe. "It's not who wins the fight or how the fight is won that matters, really," he said. "Sometimes, in the end, it's all about the feel of the fight itself." He smiled at her, pride and love sparkling in his eyes.

Mara leaned forward and pressed her lips briefly to his. "I think I know exactly what you mean," she said. She still felt frustrated that she wasn't as good as Luke at fighting with her lightsaber, at least not yet. But there was a sudden peace inside her, as well as a knowing that someday, if she tried hard enough, practiced long enough, she would get better, even if she didn't wind up as good as Luke. That was all right with her, surprisingly.

Luke briefly wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, then kissed her cheek as he pulled back. "I'll be along in a bit, after Leia and I train," he said. "I love you, Mara."

"I love you too, Luke." Mara smiled at Leia as the two women passed. Then she headed toward her and Luke's room, warmth in her stomach and smile on her lips.

_~The End~_

------------

_**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and that that wasn't **_**too**_** sappy for you!**_


End file.
